Brody
''Brody ''is the reincarnation of Broly caused by the magic of Beelze.B Appearance In his normal form, Brody is a lean, yet muscular human (technically Saiyan) who is slightly taller compared to his father and Gokai. Like most members of his alien race, Brody has black eyes and hair, with the latter being a mullet that extends past his shoulders. Brody is usually seen with a mellowed out look to his face, though he does get excited on occasions. He is also briefly shown wearing his Boxer's power controlling crown until it broke upon becoming the Legendary Super Saiyan 4. Upon becoming a Super Saiyan, Brody's muscle mass slightly increases as his hair and eyes change colors (yellow and blue respectively). He is also shown to be grinning sadistically more often as well in this state. In his Legendary Super Saiyan form, he is extremely muscular and is one of the tallest enemies standing over 8'0". Brody's irises are also not visible in this form. Once Brody transforms into his Legendary state, radical alternations happen upon his being. The most obvious change is the fact his height and muscle mass increases exponentially as his eyes become a creamy white. Both his aura and hair becomes green, as bio-electricity surges along occasionally with the former. Plus Brody is shown to possess a tail throughout his appearance as a adult. Personality Brody is a violent, psychopathic human (with Saiyan abilties awakened by Towa, Mira & Kryo) who was driven to insanity after being subjected to anger toward Son Gokai as an infant. While in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, he is obsessed with killing Gokai, and does not discern between Gokai and Jincade due to their facial similarity. He seldom speaks, and mainly continues calling out "Gokai!" He does not require any need to kill, as he is willing to murder the first few people he sees. In his normal state, he possesses cleaner, less haggled speech patterns, but still focuses on getting vengeance for his defeat at the hands of the Z-Fighters. Techniques, Abilities & Transformations # Eraser Cannon- Brody's signature attack, it is a powerful, green energy sphere # Gigantic Meteor- A far more powerful version of the Eraser Cannon technique which begins as a small green sphere and immensely expands when in contact with a solid object # [[Blaster Meteor|'Blaster Meteor']] – Brody surrounds himself in ki and launches homing energy spheres at his opponents. # Eraser Shot Volley: A variation of the Eraser Cannon technique. Brody repeatedly throws Eraser Cannons from each hand. Upon breaking free from his icy prison, Brody then launches this technique which kills many workers and spectators, though some are deflected by the participators. # Eraser Blow: An attack where Brody blasts an opponent in the abdomen with an Eraser Cannon at point blank range. Brody used it to injure Ba'zz when he was trying to distract the brute, allowing Golili to escape. # Revenge Demon: A rush attack. After doubling his ki, Brody used it to pummel Gocade and slam him into the ground. Gocade easily withstood the attack and assumes his Super Saiyan 2 transformation. # Omega Blaster: Brody's most power technique, which begins as a small green sphere and immensely expands when in contact with a solid object. Brody used this technique to counter Super Saiyan 2 Gocade's Big Bang Kamehameha. Though both attacks cancelled each other out, the force of the explosion sends both combatants flying miles from the ring, severely wounding both of them. # Legendary Super Saiyan # Legendary Super Saiyan 2 # Legendary Super Saiyan 3 # Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Category:Villain Category:Bad Category:Saiyan